Juice Shoppe
|map=Kalos Lumiose City Map.png }} The Juice Shoppe (Japanese: しるや Juice House) is a specialty shop in Lumiose City located on Autumnal Avenue that sells many kinds of Berry Juice. These juices can affect a Pokémon's effort values, friendship, or level. A man on the left side of the counter will sell pre-made juices, with the selection changing each day, while a woman on the right will blend a fresh juice using two from the player's Bag. The man and the woman can each be patronized once a day. Any juice bought or made must immediately be used on a Pokémon; it cannot be stored in the player's Bag. The possible selection of pre-made juices depends on the player's stylishness in Lumiose City. Initially, only Colorful Shakes are offered for sale. At 25 points of style, the menu will expand to offer two drinks and may include the EV Juices; at 90 style, the menu will expand to three choices and may include Rare Soda; and at 255 style, Ultra Rare Soda may appear on the menu. Juices |- style="background:#FFF" | Ultra Rare Soda | Increases level by 4-5 | 10,000 per level | |- | style="background:#FFF; " | Perilous Soup | style="background:#FFF" | Resets EVs to 0 | style="background:#FFF" | Cannot be bought | style="background:#FFF; " | |} Berry groups Custom-made Colorful Shakes and EV Juices have different strengths depending on the Berries used to make them. When making these juices, Berries can be divided into the three groups shown below. Colorful Shake Drinking a Colorful Shake increases a Pokémon's friendship. Pre-made Colorful Shakes may increase a Pokémon's friendship by anywhere from 10 to 100 points. As the player's increases, stronger pre-made Colorful Shakes will become available. Custom-made Colorful Shakes are made by mixing two Berries of different colors. Depending on which groups (shown above) the Berries used fall under, the resulting Colorful Shake will increase the drinker's friendship by the amounts shown below. EV Juices Drinking an EV Juice increases a Pokémon's s and its friendship. A Pokémon's friendship is always increased by 4 points. Pre-made EV Juices may add anywhere from 4 to 32 points to a Pokémon's EVs. They will only be available for sale if the player has at least 25 points of style in Lumiose City. Custom-made EV Juices are made by mixing two Berries of the same color. This works slightly differently if both Berries used are the same than if they are different. For example, and Berries are both from Group 1, but a Red Juice produced by mixing two Cheri Berries will have a weaker effect than one produced by mixing a Leppa Berry and a Cheri Berry. The tables below describe the EV increase that will result from mixing any two given Berries of the same color to make an EV Juice. | |} Rare Soda and Ultra Rare Soda Drinking a Rare or Ultra Rare Soda will increase a Pokémon's level, possibly by multiple levels. A Pokémon that drinks one of these Sodas will not undergo Evolution or be given a chance to learn any moves it would have learned in the normal process of leveling up. Pre-made Rare Sodas may increase the drinker's level by 1 to 3 levels, whereas pre-made Ultra Rare Sodas can increase the drinker's level by 4 or 5 levels. Rare Sodas are only available for sale if the player has at least 90 points of style in Lumiose City, whereas Ultra Rare Sodas require 255 points of style. Custom-made Rare Sodas (made by blending a Lansat Berry and a Starf Berry) will always increase the drinker's level by 3 levels, whereas Ultra Rare Sodas (made from an Enigma Berry and a Roseli Berry) will always increase the drinker's level by 5. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Saftbar |fr_eu=Le Nectar |it=Bacca Bar |ko=과즙 가게 |es_eu=La Zumoteca }} Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Buildings Category:Game mechanics de:Saftbar es:Zumoteca fr:Le Nectar zh:果汁馆